


【圈套｜飛唐】假期：最幸運的事

by a_pale_moon_rises



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 23:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_pale_moon_rises/pseuds/a_pale_moon_rises





	【圈套｜飛唐】假期：最幸運的事

*唐毅ｘ孟少飛，cp注意  
*全文6000↑，閱讀時間注意  
*一切都是夢，和所有真實人物情節事件完全無關  
*應該會有ooc的感覺  
實在是太忙了，這麼個小破車竟然花這麼多時間QAQ

 

　　放長假的第一天早上，常年工作過勞的孟大隊長與唐董事長暫時擺脫鬧鐘，摟在一起睡得昏天黑地。等到唐毅睜開眼睛已是日上三竿，孟少飛側身睡在他懷裡，雙手還輕輕抓著他的睡衣前襟，他帶著笑輕輕喚醒孟少飛  
　　「少飛、少飛、醒醒？」  
　　「嗯……」孟少飛眨了幾下眼，終於亮起雙眸  
　　「寶貝，不要睡太久會頭疼，起來好不好？」  
　　「嗯……好……」  
　　唐毅把孟少飛抱起來，摟著他坐在床上發呆了一陣，才一起進浴室梳洗。等到穿戴整齊吃完飯，早已過了中午，假日晚餐大多是唐毅自己做，兩人便決定一起到超市買材料。  
　　超市裡很涼快，唐毅認認真真的挑選食材，每一樣蔬菜、肉類都仔細比對產地、採收時間，孟少飛可沒有這種耐心，他一向只負責吃，進了超市就往零食飲料的貨架奔去，不一會兒就搬一箱可樂和好幾包小零食嘩啦啦丟進推車裡。  
　　「這是甚麼？」  
　　「新口味鹹蛋黃還有檸檬洋芋片啊！」  
　　「……那這個？」  
　　「夏季限定包裝可樂啊！」  
　　「……孟少飛，給我放回去。」  
　　「不要！我要買！」  
　　唐毅準備伸手把這些亂七八糟的垃圾食物拿出來，孟少飛一急抱住唐毅手臂就完全開啟撒嬌模式  
　　「唐毅！買啦買啦買啦！」  
　　「不行，夏天不要吃這種上火的炸物，也不能喝整箱可樂。」  
　　「我會慢慢慢慢地吃嘛！老公拜託啦！買啦！」  
　　唐毅拗不過孟少飛，只好答應下來，心滿意足的孟少飛乖乖跟著出了超市，沿路又吵著吃冰淇淋，弄的唐毅覺得自己是帶著幼稚園小孩去買東西，最後還是在孟少飛軟磨硬泡下買了一球。  
　　走回停車場的路上，兩人經過一家小店，門口擺放許多可愛的雜貨，孟少飛看見一個塑膠製的泡澡玩具，是一隻黃色小鴨，便拿起來跟它對視，還握在手上捏兩下，發出啾啾的聲音  
　　「唐毅！你看你看！黃色小鴨耶！」  
　　「這要幹什麼的？」唐毅不解  
　　「就是可愛嘛！」  
　　唐毅表示完全不能理解的聳聳肩，惹得孟少飛一陣嫌棄  
　　「你這個人怎麼這麼嚴肅啊！逛街啊！就是要隨便看隨便摸啊！你看這個小鴨多可愛！要不要給你買一個陪你洗澡？可以創造天真的樂趣耶！」  
　　「我不需要，如果一定要的話你陪我洗澡好了，也可以創造很多樂趣的。」  
　　「……大白天的你胡扯什麼東西啦！」  
　　兩人正鬧著，裡頭的店員走出來推銷  
　　「現在正在做夏季促銷喔！我們這個炎夏沖涼趣的活動，買滿五百元就可以加價99元購買這個黃色小鴨枕頭兩用被喔！」  
　　店員說著展示旁邊的加價購商品，是一個小鴨造型的枕頭，但邊邊有拉鍊，拉開就可以變成一條棉被  
　　「欸唐毅唐毅這個真的很可愛耶！而且這個被子感覺好好用喔！」  
　　唐毅忽然想起上次孟少飛放假陪他到外地出差，在車上睡著回來感冒的事，鬼使神差就拿起一整桶黃色小鴨去結帳，還加購了被子。  
　　「你真的買喔？」  
　　「你不是說很可愛？」  
　　「是啦……」  
　　孟少飛還沒反應過來，唐毅已經提著小鴨和被子往前走，孟少飛只好小跑跟上。兩個人牽著手走在路上，這天不是假日，街上逛的人少，但唐毅穿著西裝揹著購物袋，手上提著小鴨和被子，另一手牽著正在吃冰淇淋的孟少飛，仍然是大街上很引人注目的特殊景象，就這麼萬眾矚目的回到車上，唐毅坐進駕駛座，先捧過孟少飛的臉張口就是一個深吻，才剛吃完香草冰淇淋的孟少飛，嘴裡甜甜膩膩的泛著點涼意，卻又被唐毅的吻弄得火熱起來，唐毅伸出舌掃過孟少飛嘴裡每一個角落，直到孟少飛喘不過氣方才放手，接著在發動車子的同時低聲說了一句  
　　「真不想他們看你。」  
　　本來一頭霧水的孟少飛瞬間了然，打趣著說  
　　「他們應該是在看你啦！誰叫你買個東西還一定要西裝筆挺的那麼嚴肅，很違和你知道嗎……不過嘿嘿！這樣你就知道我為什麼不喜歡狐狸精跟庸醫了吧！」  
　　「……回家吧。」

　　兩人回到家裡，唐毅便一頭扎進廚房初步料理食材，孟少飛起先還在廚房裡藉幫忙之名行搗亂之實，後來便覺無趣，一溜煙不知哪裡去了，留下唐毅收拾殘局，期間還抽空回了紅葉的電話。  
　　唐毅已經換上一件輕鬆的短褲，襯衫也開了幾個扣子，他忙了一陣走出廚房，發現屋子裡靜悄悄的，沒見到孟少飛，他狐疑的再往外走，盛夏時節，雖臨近傍晚天仍亮著，舒適而不刺人的暖陽，唐毅來到門口，便看見孟少飛只穿著一件四角褲，正泡在今日剛換水的泳池裡自得其樂的划來划去，身旁還有幾個剛買來的黃色小鴨，隨著孟少飛撥動池水在水面上飄來飄去。  
　　孟少飛見到唐毅走來，滿臉笑容朝他揮揮手，揚起手時帶起的水珠，在陽光的映照下閃閃發亮，被水打濕的FIFI仍然執著的微微翹著沒有完全服貼下去，還黏了兩顆水珠在上頭，顯得特別可愛  
　　「太陽都快下山了你還泡在水裡，小心著涼！」  
　　「才不會咧！今天那麼熱！你才不要中暑了呢！」  
　　唐毅靠近水池，想把孟少飛拉起來，卻反被一把拖進水裡  
　　「哈哈哈哈！現在你可以一起來玩水了！」  
　　唐毅渾身濕透，襯衫緊貼在身上，壯碩的線條一覽無遺，膚色時隱時透，反比真正裸身更引人遐想，孟少飛盯著唐毅若隱若現的胸肌有點呆住  
　　「怎麼了？我很好看吧。看呆了？」  
　　「才沒有看呆！哪裡好看了啦這麼臭屁……」  
　　「哪裡不好看？你跟我講，為了老婆賞心悅目，我回去再練啊。」  
　　「空有賞心悅目是有什麼用啦？」  
　　「老婆說的是，那我展示一下實際用途讓你體驗體驗？」  
　　唐毅邊說邊脫下襯衫和短褲，只剩下一件小小的底褲，雖然已經看過無數次，現在還有池水阻隔些許視線，但孟少飛仍然害羞地低下頭，唐毅見狀暗笑在心裡，每次先講大話的都是孟少飛，先敗下陣來的也是孟少飛，真是太嫩了，喔，不過這可不能說出口，要不然又要炸毛了。  
　　唐毅靠近孟少飛，把他困在泳池邊緣，雙手捧住他的臉，吻落在額頭、眼角、鼻尖、唇畔、脖頸、肩膀，最終停在肩頭淡淡的疤痕上，唐毅每次情事前，總會在這個疤痕上逡巡許久，那淡淡的突起彷彿在提醒孟少飛為他受過的委屈，提醒他經歷的每一次失而復得，唐毅每親吻一次，心裡就酸軟一分，他在孟少飛肩頭流連，時而用雙唇淺淺的吮，時而伸出舌頭輕輕地舔，緩慢而沒有下一步進展惹來孟少飛軟綿的抗議  
　　「唐毅……不要了……」  
　　孟少飛邊說邊捧住唐毅的頭向下壓，唐毅便也從善如流的轉移陣地來到胸前，池水的高度正好讓孟少飛胸前的小紅點在水中載浮載沉，唐毅將其中一邊含進嘴裡，同時也含進一點點池水，冰涼的池水和舌頭的觸感令孟少飛渾身顫慄，水中的浮力令他感到有些虛浮，他抱緊唐毅的頭，雙腿也不覺纏住唐毅腰間，想在眼前精實有力的身上尋找些許依託，唐毅的唇舌仍在孟少飛胸前攻城掠地，同時伸出手托住他的臀，大掌在兩片臀瓣上時輕時重的揉捏，孟少飛舒服地仰起頭，忽然看到上方的監控攝影機便推拒起來  
　　「唐毅……上面有……監視器……」  
　　唐毅哪裡管他，只叼著孟少飛胸前的紅點，邊用牙齒細細研磨，邊含混不清的出言安撫  
　　「沒事，這個主機在我書房，沒人會看……」  
　　「啊……才不是這個問題……哈……」  
　　唐毅不打算繼續跟他討論攝影機，決定先下手為強，動作迅捷的脫下孟少飛僅存的小短褲並一把握住他下身，瞬間就讓孟少飛失去抵抗能力，只能無力的靠在唐毅肩上  
　　「啊……唐毅……你竟敢偷襲……」  
　　「你還有空講話？」  
　　唐毅收緊握住孟少飛下身的手來回套弄，唇舌也更加在胸前四處啃咬，雙重的刺激徹底剝奪孟少飛的理智  
　　「啊、唔……唐、唐毅……啊……」  
　　忽然唐毅一把將孟少飛翻過身，孟少飛受到驚嚇，下意識緊攀著泳池邊緣，卻隱隱覺得無力，唐毅一手托起他的大腿以防他沉下去，一手探到股間的小縫，時而在交會處來回撫摸，時而輕撫前方的囊袋，孟少飛不停扭動腰臀，在唐毅眼裡更是欲迎還拒的撩人姿態，便又進一步揉弄他最隱秘的入口  
　　「寶貝，就在這裡，好不好？」  
　　詢問的同時，唐毅趁機冷不防的刺入一個指節，惹來孟少飛小小的尖叫  
　　「呀啊……你、你都這樣做了還問……」  
　　見孟少飛已經放棄抵抗，唐毅更加得寸進尺，一面用手指持續深入地探勘，一面親吻孟少飛因攀在池緣的動作而微微聳起的肩胛骨，兩人同居後孟少飛在唐毅監督下飲食穩定良好，那兩片像蝴蝶翅膀一樣的小小突起也比以往更加水潤好看，唐毅整個胸膛貼上孟少飛的背，並張嘴叼住他頸上脆弱敏感的經脈，用牙齒輾轉啃咬，再沿著脖頸的曲線沿路往上到臉側，最終將他透著光能看到血色的薄薄耳殼含進嘴裡。  
　　孟少飛哪裡能抵抗這種撩撥，早已癱軟的像化在池水裡般，他一手緊抓池邊突起的磚石，一手反過來使勁想勾住唐毅，就像浪淘裡的小舟找尋唯一的燈塔，唐毅的手還在他內裡不斷深入且逐漸增加手指，還頻頻按壓他體內的敏感點，動作時帶進一些池水，手指搔刮內壁的觸感加上池水的沖刷，幾乎摧毀孟少飛的理智，讓他無論如何都使不上力，幾乎要哭出來。  
　　唐毅見狀也有些不忍，適時貼心地出手幫忙，將他轉過身來，讓孟少飛雙手攀住自己寬大的肩膀，想緩解他的不安，沒想到孟少飛剛轉過身，雙腿便夾住唐毅的腰，又將頭靠在唐毅頸窩，用極其撩人的低啞嗓音在唐毅耳邊呢喃  
　　「唐毅……啊……可以了……快進來……」  
　　唐毅整個人輕顫了下，本就已經脹大的下身更加在泡了水而顯得緊身的內褲裡撐的發疼，卻還意猶未盡地想逗逗眼前的人  
　　「可是我還不夠硬。」唐毅再補充，「水太冰了，你幫我揉才能硬。」  
　　孟少飛不可置信地睜大眼「你快點硬……」  
　　「水太冰了，你幫我揉，不然沒辦法。」  
　　孟少飛見拗他不過，只好伸手去脫唐毅的內褲，才剛拉到一半，那已經腫脹的物什便跳出來，打在孟少飛手背上  
　　「這樣你還說沒硬……快點啦……」孟少飛不滿的輕哼出聲  
　　「還不夠，你快弄，不然不幹你。」  
　　孟少飛只好妥協，騰出手來握住唐毅下身揉搓起來，又不時拿手指描繪頂部冠狀的溝槽和尖端的小眼，唐毅顯然很受用的發出幾聲輕哼，孟少飛彷彿受到鼓勵更加來勁，一邊來來回回揉按柱身，又向下輕刮根部，一邊朝唐毅耳朵用微微的氣音吐出飽含情慾的話語，每個詞都拖曳著水潤的尾音  
　　「老公……你已經很硬很大了嘛……快點啦……」  
　　唐毅再也無法忍耐，拉過孟少飛雙手環在自己頸上，一手扶著自己下身，一手托著孟少飛的臀，對著他股間急躁歙張著的小口向下按，一口氣便進到底，兩人同時發出一陣嘆息  
　　「啊……唐毅……很大……哈啊……」  
　　「怎麼樣？好不好用？」  
　　唐毅出言調侃，腰間動作也不停，次次幾乎全根退出再鑿進孟少飛身體深處，進入時帶了一些水流，冰涼的池水在這時從消暑的聖品變成無盡的折磨，在水中載浮載沉的失重感混合身體被開拓的奇異感讓孟少飛有些驚慌，他夾緊唐毅的腰，手臂也緊環著唐毅肩膀，偏偏唐毅還不放過他，騰出一隻手拿過旁邊漂著的小黃鴨，貼在孟少飛豎在唐毅腹前的下身來回摩動  
　　「呀！」孟少飛顫了兩下幾乎要摔進水裡，趕忙抓緊唐毅，連串的動作卻讓自己下身夾在唐毅和小黃鴨之間擠壓，後穴也因驚嚇更加收緊，前後兩下夾攻讓孟少飛忍不住射在水裡，釋放過後的孟少飛無力的靠在唐毅身上，看見漂在池面的自己射的東西，羞恥的不知如何是好  
　　「哈……啊……唐毅……你很過分……你等一下要給我把泳池清乾淨……」  
　　唐毅並不介意孟少飛的抱怨，也不退出來，就著還埋在他身體裡的姿勢走到泳池樓梯邊，一個使勁就上了岸，動作間帶來的刺激讓孟少飛驚叫出聲  
　　「啊啊！嗯……唐毅……你……」  
　　「怎麼樣？老公腰力好吧？」  
　　唐毅游刃有餘的抱著孟少飛沿路走回屋裡，走動間還不時戳刺孟少飛的內裡，就這麼進屋上樓，等唐毅終於把孟少飛放在臥室大床上，再次被勾起慾望孟少飛早已癱軟的一動也動不了，只能雙唇微張著喘氣，渾身泛著情慾的粉色，後穴因為唐毅的離開而難耐的一張一合著  
　　「啊……唐毅……哈……你快點……」  
　　唐毅拿出抽屜裡的潤滑塗在孟少飛穴口，油脂在高熱的體溫下很快融化，染的穴口一片晶亮，唐毅讓孟少飛趴跪在床上，從後方一個挺身全根沒入，趁對方還沒緩過來便開始一陣快速的抽動，孟少飛收縮著內裡夾緊唐毅，惹來唐毅幾聲喘息  
　　「寶貝，放鬆，你太緊了……」  
　　「哈……嗯……呀啊……」回應他的只有孟少飛的呻吟，唐毅低頭看向兩人的結合處，一進一出之間翻出小小圈內裡粉色的嫩肉，抽動時的聲響聲迴盪在耳邊，視覺與聽覺帶來的強烈刺激讓唐毅幾乎把持不住  
　　「寶貝，你看，你裡面是粉紅色的呢。」  
　　「啊啊……不要再說了……嗯啊……」  
　　孟少飛羞恥的把自已埋進枕頭裡，腹誹唐毅看起來冷淡，床上卻沒羞沒臊的不可思議，可見平時都是裝的哼！  
　　連續一陣抽插讓孟少飛下腹又脹起來，唐毅伸手抓住孟少飛下身，用手指抵住尖端的小眼，又加快擺動的頻率，更惡趣味的拿手去按壓他的下腹，孟少飛感覺唐毅壓到了埋在自己體內搗亂的物什，孟少飛幾乎可以想像唐毅如何撐開那個擁擠、狹窄又高熱的空間，在裡頭恣意戳刺，心理和生理的雙重快感讓孟少飛頭昏目眩  
　　「啊啊……唐毅、你、你放手嗯……想射……」  
　　「拜託我。」  
　　「拜託你……啊……」  
　　「拜託誰？」唐毅又向前頂了頂  
　　「拜託、拜託老公……啊……」  
　　「拜託老公做什麼？」唐毅又向前重重頂兩下，手上更使力握住孟少飛  
　　「讓我射……哈啊……」  
　　「寶貝，拜託人的時候要整句說完喔！」  
　　「老公……拜託、老公……讓我射……呀啊……嗯……」  
　　「寶貝，我也快射了，一起。」  
　　唐毅說罷更加快腰間的頻率，最後一個挺身射在孟少飛體內，同時放開手讓孟少飛達到頂端  
　　「啊啊啊……哈……」

　　洩過兩輪的孟少飛無力的攤在床上，任由唐毅把自己抱進浴室清洗，名為清洗時行調情之實，盛夏的傍晚，靜謐的大宅院裡，只從主臥房的浴室裡傳來陣陣令人臉紅心跳的呻吟  
　　「啊……唐毅……那邊、不要了嗯……」  
　　「寶貝，再一次，乖，腿打開、好嗎？」  
　　「不要了……我好累……嗯……啊……」  
　　「可是你後面還很軟，寶貝。」  
　　「嗯……老公……深一點……哈啊……好舒服……」  
　　「寶貝，一起、嗯？」  
　　「呀啊啊啊……」

　　天已經完全黑下來，寥寥幾顆星點在夜空裡顯得特別亮，一彎新月高掛天空，暑氣被夜晚的微風吹散幾分，孟少飛已經被細細清理過，躺在空調溫度適中的大床裡，穿著睡袍裹在被子裡睡的時日不知。  
唐毅在廚房裡忙著準備晚餐，孟少飛不知道何時醒來了，一下樓就看見唐毅圍著圍裙在攪動鍋裡的湯，他刻意拖著腳步噠噠噠的進了廚房，從背後一把摟住眼前人，早就聞聲的唐毅自然不驚訝，邊往鍋裡灑調味料邊問  
　　「醒了？」  
　　「嗯！好香喔！這是什麼？」  
　　「白菜燉豆腐、蘆筍炒蝦球配冬瓜排骨湯。」唐毅在飲食上很細心，這些都是適合夏季的食物，孟少飛也樂得讓他照顧  
　　「我好餓！」  
　　「很快就好了，你先去坐著。」  
　　「不要！我要抱著你啦！」  
　　「怎麼？還嫌剛才抱得不夠？」唐毅笑出聲來  
　　「你還敢說！你真的很過分耶！」  
　　「哪裡過分？」  
　　「你竟然拿小黃鴨！」  
　　「小黃鴨不是你自己要買的嗎？」  
　　「我買它不是讓你用來……」  
　　「用來什麼？按摩你的孟小飛？」  
　　「啊啊啊！你不要再說了！」  
　　孟少飛羞恥的逃到餐桌前坐下，等唐毅把菜都擺好，孟少飛抄起筷子就吃，唐毅在他對面坐下來，飽含笑意地望著孟少飛把自己吃得像一隻小倉鼠，不時幫他挾菜、舀湯、遞餐具、擦嘴，伺候的無微不至。  
　　飽餐了一頓晚餐兼消夜，兩人在客廳地毯上，孟少飛躺在唐毅腿上看電影，唐毅陪著他看，偶爾回應兩句情節的討論，偶爾用一個深深地親吻堵住孟少飛說男主角很帥的嘴，偶爾摩娑他的肩膀，發現他的肩頭有些涼，便拿過小黃鴨毯子覆在他身上。唐毅看著孟少飛專注看螢幕的側臉，他想，平凡的人生就是這麼回事吧？可以陪深愛的人發呆、逛街，為他作飯，一起看電影，還有做愛，每一天每一天都在一起，享受偷閒浮生，是最平凡，也最幸運的事。

　　再後來，整桶黃色小鴨被孟少飛收進倉庫裡，因為他再也沒辦法帶著天真的童趣直視小鴨的臉；而那條贈送的黃色小鴨被子，被放在唐毅的車子後座，給孟少飛車上補眠時用；再後來，成為唐毅帶孟少飛去旅行時的必備物品，隨時拿來遮風或倚靠。


End file.
